


Breakfast in Bed

by melagan



Series: Home for Breakfast [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: John has his nipples pierced and Rodney finds out. This leads exactly where you'd expect it to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Mischief for the edit and Selenic for help with the title.

If he chewed his nails, which he didn’t–Kavanagh started that lie, by now Rodney would have chewed them down to his elbow. 

One, just one, sweet, sticky kiss, a kiss that left him completely disarmed, and even now, two days later, left him compulsively touching his fingertips to his mouth in bemusement. Stupid lieutenant colonels.

John had surprised him, bringing two trays of waffles and bacon, essentially breakfast, to his room late one evening. Rodney, once he'd gotten over his surprise, had dug into his food with enthusiasm. 

He could feel eyes on him, and pausing between bites, glanced up to see a look of soft amusement on John's face. Two seconds later, John leaned forward and kissed him. 

Rodney's fingers drifted up to his lips. Not only had John surprised him, but before he could do anything about it, Chuck had radioed in announcing an unscheduled off-world gate activation. Of course, John had jumped up and gone rushing off to the gate room. 

He sighed. Nothing to do about it now. John had tagged Ronon, Teyla, and six Marines, and rushed off. Jumper One had gone through the wormhole before Rodney could say, "Kiss me again." 

Two days. Two days and all Rodney had to go on was that his team was safe and attempting to rescue AR-4 from sentient man-eating plants. Meanwhile, he'd had to waste valuable time reassuring Dr. Parrish that, yes, Sheppard would radio in if there were anything either of them could do to help. It was a relief when Lorne came by and dragged the frustrated botanist off. 

"Dr. McKay," Chuck's voice came in over the comm. "Colonel Sheppard just reported in. The rescue was successful, and there were no casualties. They're headed home. Colonel Sheppard's ETA is in twenty. Just in case you want to meet him in the gate room, Dr. McKay."

Meet John in the gate room. And do what? Pretend the kiss never happened? Lay a lip lock on him in front of everyone? Strip the man naked in the gate room and check every inch of him over for injuries? The only sane option was to pretend it never happened and Rodney couldn't bring himself to do that. 

"Chuck, let Colonel Sheppard know I'll be in the lab if he needs me for anything." Uncertain if John would even bother to hunt him up, Rodney hugged his laptop to his chest and escaped to the comfort of his favorite lab. 

*** 

"Rodney." John leaned in the open doorway of the lab. "Busy?"

His relaxed pose might have fooled those that didn't know him, but Rodney could see John fiddling with the stretchy, black band around his wrist, something he only did when he didn't know what else to do with his hands. 

John's nervousness made Rodney feel a lot better and he looked up to meet John's eyes.  
"Sheppard." 

He couldn't have stopped himself from smiling if the lab had caught on fire. John's answering smile contained everything Rodney needed to know. He stood up so fast he knocked his chair over. "John…I…can we…?"

Radek cleared his throat, a discreet reminder that there were a number of other people in the lab.

"Hey, you hungry?" John asked. "The debrief with Elizabeth took a while and I missed lunch. I thought –"

"Yes! Lunch, good." Rodney could hear Radek's snicker – the bastard. He knew Rodney had just eaten. He picked up his empty coffee mug and turned it upside down with a shake. "I'm taking a much deserved coffee break!" 

He glared at Radek, daring him to argue, but Radek just waved off his thin excuse saying, "McKay, do be bringing the rest of us back some of those Athosian tarts, since we are staying here and doing real work while you take your very important break."

"I'll hold him to that, Radek," John said. "C'mon, Rodney, breakfast is waiting."

"What does he mean, breakfast?" Radek muttered under his breath almost too soft to hear but Rodney, feeling a warm flush rise on the back of his neck, knew exactly what John meant.

They walked to the mess side-by-side, shoulders brushing together more often than not. Unexpected warmth curled in Rodney's chest. They'd walked together like this almost since the day they stepped onto Atlantis. There was nothing casual about it now. 

As they sat at the table across from each other, Rodney couldn't help notice that something about John seemed different. He couldn't put his finger on it yet, mostly because he was having a damn hard time looking away from the fond expression in John's eyes. 

"It's been a couple of days…" John began. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, isn't there anything you'd like to ask me?"

"Oh, right. What happened? Uh, I mean on the planet." Rodney waved his spoon in the air, ignoring the drops of butterscotch pudding he sent flying through the air. 

"We had to have a kind of pow-wow with the gardeners tending the plants. The usual," John made air quotes, "Mark of trust."

"Gardeners? I thought the plants were sentient man-eaters."

"Not so much. The gardeners tend the plants, and the plants keep the giant rodent population under control so that they don't destroy their crops. 

Rodney threw up his hands. "Okay, now you're just messing with me. You expect me to believe the planet has giant rats? " 

John held his hands out a meter apart and nodded solemnly. "Rodents of unusual size." 

Rodney almost believed him, until the corner of John's mouth twitched. "You are so full of shit, Sheppard."

"But you like me anyway." John waggled his eyebrows.

"Einstein help me, I do." 

Basking in smugness, John thrust out his chest, and that's when Rodney realized what was different about him. His mouth went dry. Cautiously he asked, "John, what exactly did the 'Mark of trust' involve?"

"Well, someone had to step up, and I am team leader. While I wasn't crazy about the idea of the gardeners using some kind of thorn for piercing...."

"You let them pierce your nipples?" Rodney squeaked, barely recognizing his own voice. He could see it clearly now, the impression of two small hoops pressing up against the fabric of John's t-shirt. 

He forgot to breathe as visions of grabbing John and shoving him down on the table flashed through his mind. He wanted to push John's shirt up out of the way and put his mouth on those tender, abused nipples. Wanted to lick them, tease at the hoops with his teeth until John's nipples stiffened up with the attention and then he wanted to suck them. He'd take his time, do it slow and thoroughly, and keep sucking on them until –

"McKay!"

"Huh?" 

"You're drooling, buddy." John leaned back in his chair and smirked. "Took you long enough to notice."

"You…you…" Rodney stood up. With a touch, he activated his radio "Radek, I'm taking the rest of the day off. Make sure, short of the city sinking, that I'm not disturbed." He didn't bother to wait for Radek's response. "Why are you still sitting here in the mess when we should be in my room?"

"Easy there, Tiger," John said, standing up in an easy, all too sexy, stretch. "Don't you mean my room?" He leaned closer and husked, "It's closer."

Rodney didn't remember much of the walk to John's quarters other than the way John kept touching his arm and guiding him forward. Good thing all in all, otherwise they might never have made it behind closed doors before he pushed John against the wall and reached for those tantalizing hoops. 

"This really does it for you?" John asked, mentally locking the door behind them. His hands teased at the hem of his shirt.

"You have no idea." 

"I'm getting that." John peeled his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. The bastard stood there with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.

Two percent of his attention took note of John's expression. The other ninety-eight percent focused in on the two shiny oh-so-very-shiny inch wide hoops dangling from John's nipples.

"Does it hurt?" Rodney curled his hands into fists to keep from grabbing. They had to be tender and he wouldn't hurt John for the price of a ZPM.

"Nah. I've walked around with bullet holes in me. Compared to that, this is nothing. Besides, Carson said the thorns had some kind of antiseptic healing mojo going on." 

"Healing mojo. Why not? It makes as much sense as the rest of his of quackery."

"Well," John drawled, "maybe mojo wasn't the exact word...."

"Oh just shut up and get over here."

"Smooth talker. Admit it, McKay, this is how all your dates go, isn't it."

"Only if they get this far," Rodney admitted with an exasperated sigh. He could practically hear John's smile, and finally tearing his gaze away from John's piercings, he looked up to see the tender expression on his face. "Oh."

Suddenly, more than anything else, he wanted John to kiss him again. It never did become clear who moved toward the other first. John's mouth on his was even better than Rodney remembered. Days ago, their first kiss had been sweet and teasing. This kiss moved from tentative to exploratory to bone-melting ignition. Rodney found himself gripping John's shoulders to hold himself up. And no, he was never ever going to admit that kissing John Sheppard made his knees weak.

Reluctantly, Rodney pulled away to draw in a long, shuddering breath. His lips felt abused–in a good way. John's mouth looked equally bruised, red, and wet. Rodney reached for him, deciding that breathing was highly over-rated.

"Forgetting something?" John breathed into his ear. His hands drifted down to Rodney's backside and firmly cupped his ass. "I knew you'd feel good."

"Oh god, I want to put my mouth all over you." 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over all the moaning," 

"All your – your nipples – my mouth – now please," Rodney managed to finally articulate.

"All my nipples?" John chuckled.

Rodney might have bitched at the teasing but then John shifted in a brilliant move that gave him a solid thigh to rub against. "Oh god." 

A few erratic steps later and they were next to the bed. John began tugging at Rodney's clothes and stripping them away with impressive efficiency. Hands at Rodney's zipper, he paused. "Is this okay?"

"Don't be an idiot. Yes!" 

John made short work of the rest of their clothes. He finally stood still long enough that Rodney could reach out and run his fingertip around one shiny hoop. 

John shivered at his touch, and his eyes grew dark with lust. "You're killing me, here."

"On the same page with you," Rodney gasped out, as John tumbled onto the bed and dragged Rodney down on top of him.

"Yeah, you are. Always have been. I'm kind of an idiot for not realizing it sooner." John looked up at him with an endearing, dopey expression on his face. 

It took Rodney's breath away, as if being naked and in bed together hadn't already been enough to do that. It was becoming a habit. John was becoming a habit he'd never recover from.  
With a contented sigh, he rubbed his thumbs over John's nipples and watched, mesmerized by the way they peaked under his gentle attention. 

"Rodney," John growled. 

"Oh, was there something you wanted, Sheppard? Something like this?" Rodney ground his hips down hard against John's groin, causing a satisfying grunt in response. Oh yeah, he was going to make John make that noise as often as possible.

"Or maybe you wanted this?" Bending–damn, he wasn't as agile as he'd been at twenty–he lapped at John's left nipple, getting it nicely wet and responsive. He felt John's hand tugging at the back of his neck urging him on. Not sure if pulling on the hoop with his teeth would hurt, he filed that for later and concentrated on sucking.

"Fuck!" John's hips gratifyingly rose from up the bed and Rodney paused from sucking just long enough to switch to the right. 

John was cursing steadily under his breath now. He had a grip on Rodney's ass that was going to leave marks. That was the thing that finally broke him: he'd be wearing John's mark for days. 

Rutting uncontrollably with wildly inaccurate need, he almost sobbed with relief when John adjusted his angle to give him very male, firm skin to rub against. "Nghhh."

"Yeah. That," John gasped, his own need to get off as frantic as Rodney's. 

Blessed friction. When he could think again, he vowed to rewrite a few laws of physics to include more frictiony things. Their importance had clearly been neglected. He surged forward, unable to hold anything back. "John!" 

His come spurt in a wet mess between them. Instead of being mildly disgusting, it seemed to urge John on, his cock driving hard and insistent into the now wet groove of Rodney's hip. John's hair was a wild thing, his nipples still red from Rodney's mouth, and his body–hot, hairy, sweaty, and one hundred percent John Sheppard–surged against him. John came with groan that was going to feed Rodney's sex dreams for months.

It surprised him to discover how comfortable it was to be snugged up together in John's bed. He refused to call it cuddling, but it certainly made the idea of taking a nap acceptable. Rodney yawned. "Um, sorry."

"Nah, it's a good idea," John mumbled into his shoulder. "We nap now and tomorrow's breakfast gets here that much sooner."

Just before he fell asleep in John's arms, Rodney thought about the sweet, sticky kisses that led them here. Drowsily he ran his fingers through John's treasure trail. He planned on doing that a lot, although it occurred to him, it might be a good idea to back off on the syrup.

~*~


End file.
